


An Audience of One

by Hallemcready



Series: Cockles Ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pet Names, Pining, Schmoop, Skype, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: Jensen is missing Misha over the holidays. So of course, Misha's New Years Eve livestream was meant specifically for Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing my tipsy shippy brain came up with while watching the surprisingly enjoyable livestream of Misha's fireplace. 
> 
> No beta. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jensen was sulking because he wouldn't be able to spend Christmas or New Year's Eve with Misha. Misha had found it adorable. Of course they wouldn't be able to, with two newborns in the house, it was amazing Jensen was even coherent enough to tell Misha during their Skype call what was bothering him.

  
“I’m just really gonna miss curling up with you, after the kids are all asleep, drinking some wine and watching the fire. That's all I want right now.” Jensen sounded frayed. Misha had expected that too, but it didn't make it any easier. After all, this would be the first holiday in years they hadn't found some way of sneaking in a visit.

  
“I miss you too J. We'll make up for it, I promise okay?”

  
It was only after the Skype call had ended that Misha knew what he would do.

  
New Years Eve was only a couple of days after that phone call. Misha had a vague idea of what he was going to do but, when Vicki lit the fire in the fireplace, he knew exactly what his plan was.

  
It was nothing overt, and nothing fancy. The livestream consisted mainly of Misha's fireplace and the ambient noise of a house full of children over winter break. He didn't give any real explanation, because he didn't have to and his fans didn't really expect one. The person this was really meant for would know.

  
When his livestream was interrupted by a phone call he knew he had hit his mark.

  
“Hey J.”

  
“D… you are such a sap you know that?”

  
“Says the man who is pining over me and just watched a whole livestream of my fireplace.”

  
Jensen replied gruffly, “Fine, guilty as charged.”

  
A comfortable silence overtook them as they just enjoyed the shared moment. Eventually Jensen cleared his threat.

  
“Thanks Mish. That really made my night.”

  
“Well then you just stay tuned because there's plenty more where that came from. It'll be like you're right here in the middle of it all.”

  
Jensen let out a deep breath before replying.

  
“I love you Mish.”

  
“Love you too J. I'll see you before you know it. Until then you give Dani and those children of yours kisses from me. Try to relax if you can, okay?”

  
“I'll try. Happy New Year baby.”

  
“Happy New Year beloved.”

  
Jensen groaned at the pet name, but Misha could practically feel him blushing, so he would call that a win.

  
After disconnecting the call, Misha resumed his livestream for one. He really couldn't wait until they would finally have some time alone together. It just wasn't the holidays without one of the two loves of his life by his side. 


End file.
